Perfect
by Chibi Ai Chan
Summary: Gohan feels sad 5 years after the Cell Games. He has memories of his father... and he thinks Goku hates him so he decides to ask for Goku's forgiveness. So, he does something drastic. Much better than it sounds, please read! Songfic!


Chibi: Hey, guys. This is my very very very very very first songfic! Whoo hoo! I don't own Gohan and Goku, Simple Plan (though I wish I did o.-), or their song, "Perfect". But I DO own this plot!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Hey, you love me too, right?  
  
Chibi Link: And me, even more than him, right?  
  
Chibi Dark Link: Nuh-uh! I'm her favorite!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Shut up! I was in her very first fic! She loves me the most! Besides, the fic was DBZ and about ME!  
  
Chibi Link and Dark Link: It had us, too! It was a CROSSOVER!!  
  
Chibi: sweatdrop Anyway, on with the story! Er- I mean SONGFIC! Squee!!  
  
...  
  
Perfect  
  
Hey, Dad, look at me, think back and talk to me,  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time,   
  
Doing things I wanted to  
  
But it hurt when you dissaproved all along.  
  
And now I try hard to make it,  
  
I just want to make you, proud,  
  
I'm never gonna be good   
  
not for you can pretend that I'm alright,  
  
And you can't change me!  
  
Gohan wrote the song with all his heart. He really missed his father, but he blames it on himself. Ever since his little brother, Goten, was born, he came closer and closer to commiting suicide for the terrible thing he did all those years ago... he murdered his father and now little Goten has to grow up without a dad... all because of him and his damned Saiyajin pride... He stared at a picture that was taken the day before the Cell Games, that horrid day...   
  
Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be, perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late, and we can't go back...  
  
I'm sorry that I can't be, perfect  
  
He sung the song in his head as he went through drawings he did as a kid... he came across a picture with Goku and Piccolo in an aircar, a few other cars flying off in the distance from being hit by the full Saiyajin and Namekian. He chuckled but stopped when he remembered the moment his father gave the most precious gift anyone could ever give... his own life. And it was Gohan's fault...  
  
I try not to think about the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know that you used to be my Hero?  
  
All the days you, spent with me now seem so far away   
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore.  
  
And now I try hard to make it,  
  
I just want to make you, proud,  
  
I'm never gonna be good   
  
Not for you can stand another fight,  
  
And nothing is alright  
  
When they had a reunion, a few years ago, when he walked into the gates of Capsule Corps. he could feel all of their eyes on him, their hatred burning through his flesh and eating away his soul... he could feel it. He is sure that from all of the dreams- no, nightmares he's had that his father is hating him for it too. He just decided to stay in Otherworld to get away from the Demon Boy he is forced to call his son... Gohan walked down the steps and into the kitchen... a pulsing thought pushing it's way into reality...  
  
Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be, perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late, and we can't go back...  
  
I'm sorry that I can't be, perfect  
  
Gohan handeled the drawer knob, slowly pulling it open. The shiney utensiles(sp?) glowing in the dark of midnight. He pulled out a razor shap knife and lowered his power level, putting energy into the knife to where it was just higher than his current level.  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said,  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again,  
  
Please don't turn your back,   
  
I can't belive it's hard just to talk to you,  
  
But you don't understand...  
  
Images flashed through his head, his Human side warning him not to do this but his mind was made up... he had to get forgivness from his father and this was the only way he could get face-to-face with him.  
  
Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be, perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late, and we can't go back...  
  
I'm sorry that I can't be, perfect  
  
He had to get forgivness from his father and this was the only way he could get face-to-face with him.  
  
Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be, perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late, and we can't go back...  
  
I'm sorry that I can't be, perfect  
  
Gohan held the shiney utensil up in the air before plunging it down hard in his chest...  
  
Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be, perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late, and we can't go back...  
  
I'm sorry that I can't be...  
  
Gohan collapsed to the floor, his hand still holding the knife tight. He felt his body shutdown before everything went black... Gohans bloody, dead body waited for his mother and brother to find in the morning and greive over... to bury him beside his ever-beloved father, but to not get any pretty flowers like a bundle red roses tied together with a bow, or a pot of daisies to keep him company in the next demension... no... for his act he should deserve nothing but dirt ans worms for his first birthday in the afterlife... suicide is a sin... Gohan commited it and therefore should pay the price and not be wished back like he had hoped once he gained his father's trust and forgivness once again.  
  
...perfect...  
  
Fin  
  
...  
  
Chibi: Sob OMG I cried over my own story! Whaaaaah!  
  
Chibi Link and Dark Link: SEE?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER CRY!!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Oh no! I am very sorry, Chibi! Don't be mad at me, please!!  
  
Chibi: sniff sniff It's okay... it was just so BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Please Review! I might make a sequal if you ask really nice! 


End file.
